


waves are washing me (out)

by t_hens



Series: projects for people [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jamaica Trip 2010 (Phandom), M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil gets hurt while in Jamaica, but Dan is there to take care of him





	waves are washing me (out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortiTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/gifts).



> thank you for this prompt Chelsea! I hope you like it <3
> 
> to see information about getting a fic written for you, you can see [this post](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/183710958541/commissions-are-open) :)
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

“I’m scared, I don’t want to!” Phil whined, pulling on Dan’s arm to get him to pay attention.

“C’mon, Phil! It’s fun!”

Phil stared over the edge of the cliff that people were jumping off of with no second thoughts and felt his heart clench uncomfortably. He wasn’t scared of heights, but he was scared of the ocean, and jumping off a cliff into a pool of water that led directly into a huge expanse of water was terrifying.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dan said after a few moments of Phil staring over the edge and wringing his hands.

Phil took a deep breath and then shook his head, taking his place back in line. “It’s fine. I can do it.”

The wide smile on Dan’s face may have had something to do with him deciding to do the stupid thing he was scared of, but he wasn’t about to say that.

-

The water he jumped into was surprising warm, like jumping into a warm, salty bath. Phil gasped and sputtered at the water that had gone up his nose, but when he looked up to see Dan grinning over the edge and cheering him on, he thought that maybe a bit of bravery was worth it.

Dan followed a few seconds later, shouting happily as he plunged into the sea. Fondness bloomed in Phil’s chest when he emerged; hair curly and matted to his head, and a giant grin spreading over his face. 

He swam over to where Phil was treading water and shoved him a bit playfully. 

“See? It wasn’t so bad, Phil!” 

He didn’t bother responding, just rolled his eyes a bit and splashed at Dan. “Well, I’m not going on the higher one.”

Instead of responding, Dan just gave him a cheeky smile and started swimming towards the stairs so he could go to the very top and jump again. Phil’s heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of Dan doing something so dangerous, but he couldn’t help also feeling a bit proud. Dan was daring and courageous, things Phil definitely was not, but that didn’t really matter. Dan was brave enough for the both of them most days.

-

Once Dan had gotten in his fill for thrills for a while, they joined everyone for lunch in the little café next to the cliffs. Everyone chattered and visited, but Phil mostly observed, waiting until it would’ve been an acceptable amount of time for Phil to drag Dan away to their hotel room - maybe for a nap, maybe for something a bit more appealing.

As soon as Dan was done, Phi took his hand and excused them, pulling Dan away from everyone else.

“Where we going?” Dan followed easily, hand clasped tightly to Phil’s.

“The room.”

Dan stopped walking, tugging on Phil’s hand to get him to halt. “Nooo! I wanna go swimming again!”

Phil left out a puff of exasperated air. They had been on the go almost non stop since they arrived three days ago, and he was tired. He was ready for some time alone with his boyfriend, while they still had some privacy.

“But Dan! I wanna go cuddle.” He pouted a bit, hoping that would win Dan over, but he simply cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips a bit.

“Can we make a compromise?”

Though he knew that he would probably regret saying yes, he did anyway. 

“Let’s go swim just for a little bit longer, and then we can go hang out and cuddle for the rest of the night. There’s no point in taking a shower and getting in bed when we’re just gonna get back up.”

Phil grumbled a little, but agreed. Damn Dan and his common sense.

-

Dan was leading them away from their normal spot on the beach, and onto a narrow trail leading into what looked like a proper jungle. Phil halted where he was standing at the foot of the trail and when Dan noticed, he turned around, looking at Phil questioningly.

“I thought we were going swimming?” He gestured to the beach that laid just a little bit behind him, but Dan just shook his head, a sly smile on his face.

“Chelsea told me about this really cool place where there’s, like, a waterfall and stuff. She said it’s super pretty and private.”

The word ‘ _private_ ’ caught Phil’s attention quickly, but he still felt hesitant.

“But…” He gestured again to the beach. “This is right here.”

“Phil, c’mon. It’s not that far and it’s really cool.” He must not have looked very convincing because Dan came close, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and looking up at him with those big, puppy dog eyes. “Please? Pretty please?”

The huff of exasperated breath that left him was enough of an answer, and Dan’s smile widened. “You’re the best!”

He pulled on Phil’s hand and he begrudgingly followed into the thick of greenery, hoping beyond hope that this would be worth it.

-

So maybe Dan was right.

The waterfall was gorgeous; shaded and secluded, there was a little rainbow from the mist of the water, and Phil couldn’t help but smile. It was definitely worth the hike.

Dan was moving towards the water, but Phil stopped him, pulling him into his chest and wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“Mmm,” Dan hummed into Phil’s chest where his head was resting. “What’s this for?”

Phil placed a kiss to the top of his curly head and squeezed him a bit tighter. 

“Just ‘cause I can.”

This seemed to be the right answer; Dan’s dimples were so prominent, if Phil were to poke one, his whole finger would probably disappear. 

“I love you,” Dan said quietly, head resting on Phil’s chest again.

“Love you, too.” 

He gave Phil one more squeeze around the middle and pulled back and away, moving towards the water.

“Okay, enough cheesy shit. Let’s swim, Lester.”

He ran into the pool of water, head first without thinking twice, which was true of everything about Dan, and Phil couldn’t help but feel compelled to follow. 

He’d probably follow Dan anywhere, if he was being honest with himself.

-

The only way that they could tell time was passing was the line the sun left across the sky. They had their own little private paradise for a bit, and though Phil had been reluctant to go at first, he found that he didn’t actually want to leave. But when both of their stomachs started growling, they accepted that it was probably time to head back.

They dragged themselves out of the water and onto the sand, both breathless from splashing and swimming, and maybe a bit from the making out that had been occurring. Phil’s whole body felt pleasantly sore, and he knew for sure that he would be sleeping well that night.

“Oh, wait!” Dan called out, making Phil turn where he had been heading towards the trail back. “I forgot there was a trail up to the top of the waterfall so that you can jump off.”

Phil gave him a look, the one that said ‘ _fuck that_ ,’ but Dan approached him and tugged on his arm a bit. “Please! Just one time and then we can go back and order food in the room and I’ll baby you all night.”

“Dan,” Phil started, though he knew how weak his resolve sounded. “I don’t like cliff jumping.”

 

Dan gestured to the falls, which were lower than the ones they had jumped off earlier that day. “It’s not even that high! It’s just a baby jump!” he whined and pulled at Phil’s arm until he finally gave in, following Dan up the trail.

-

From the ground, the jump hadn’t looked like much, but from the top of the trail, overlooking the falls, it looked like a million feet up. Phil could feel the spike in his heart rate just looking at it and he shook his head, the movement catching Dan’s attention.

“I don’t want to.”

Dan ran a hand up and down his back, doing his best to console Phil.

“It’s really not that bad. I’ll go first just to show you, okay?”

Before Phil could answer, Dan was jumping off of the ledge into the sparkling water below. It was only about a second from Dan’s feet leaving the ground and the splash from below, but it felt like a lifetime. When Dan’s brunette head emerged from the water, Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re crazy!” Phil yelled after him.

“It’s not even that bad! Just jump!”

He hesitated, mind warring between keeping himself safe and wanting to show Dan that he wasn’t a baby. He could do fun and daring things, too. 

With a crumbled resolve, and a hammering heart, Phil stood at the edge and stared down into the water and at Dan, who was treading water and waiting patiently for him. 

He took a deep breath and jumped.

-

It was apparent from almost the second he entered the water that something was wrong. 

He felt his foot collide with something in the water - something hard and sharp - and the pain made the little bit of air left in his lungs punch out of him. He started to choke, and had half a second to consider the fact that this might be the end, when a pair of hands grabbed at him and lifted his head above water.

Distantly, he could hear Dan yelling and crying, maybe, given the sniffles leaving him, but it felt like Phil was hearing it through a layer of fog. He was aware of what was happening, but the pain in his foot was the only thing he could properly focus on.

“God, Phil! Are you okay? Phil!”

Dan was yelling and it hurt his head a bit, so he cracked an eye open and tried to talk, but burst into tears instead.

“Fuck, Phil, what’s wrong?” His hands were frantically moving about Phil’s body, eyes finally falling on his foot.

Phil’s eyes followed Dan’s and was prepared for the worst, but all he found was his normal foot, just a little scraped up.

“It’s my foot,” Phil croaked, voice sore from swallowing so much water.

It took a few attempts, but he was eventually able to sit up and take stock of what was happening.

Dan’s face, tanned from their time in the sun, was pale, and the freckles he’d developed recently were stark against the white of his face. Tears were still streaming down his face, though he had stopped actively sobbing.

“What’s wrong with it?” 

Phil tried to move it, but it gave an angry throb so he stopped.

“I don’t know? I think it might be broken, or maybe just sprained really badly.”

Dan looked stricken. He hovered over Phil, trying to find something to do with his hands to help, but there wasn’t much to do.

“Do you think you can walk? We need to get you to a doctor.”

He gingerly applied pressure to his foot, attempting to put any weight on it, and pain shot through his whole body. 

“Fuck. No, I don’t think I can. Do you have your phone?” He knew the answer before he was even finished asking it. They had left their phones and cameras in the room since they hadn’t planned on being gone long.

“No, I left it in the room.” Phil already knew this, but having it confirmed made a streak of fear move through him.

“What are we gonna do?” 

Dan shook his head in reply, looking defeated. “I think I’ll have to go get someone. I don’t know if I can carry you all that way.”

He looked devastated, like this was completely his fault and it broke Phil’s heart, so he tugged Dan close to him and buried his face in the warmth of Dan’s neck.

“I’m so sorry,” Dan breathed on the top of Phil’s wet head. “I shouldn’t have made you do this.”

Phil moved back, eyes locking with Dan. “This isn’t your fault. There’s no way you could have predicted this would happen.”

He shrugged halfheartedly, avoiding Phil’s gaze. “I made you come here, though. And I made you jump.”

Shaking his head so hard it made his head hurt a little, Phil moved Dan’s chin so that he was forced to look at him. “Dan, you didn’t make me do anything. I’m an adult, I’m responsible for my own decisions.”

“But-,” he started, but Phil pressed a hand over his mouth, stopping the self deprecation that was surely going to leave him.

“I agreed to come out here, and I could have walked down the trail. This isn’t your fault.” He said it with as much conviction as he possibly could, but given the way that Dan avoided his eyes, he knew he probably didn’t believe him.

“I’m gonna go get help. I’ll be right back.” He pressed a quick kiss to Phil’s lips and started towards the trail. 

Phil laid back on the sand, trying to focus on keeping his breaths even and calm, and not on the pain radiating from his foot.

-

It was starting to become dark by the time Phil could hear people approaching his spot on the sand. All the lovely things about the spot, the crash of the waterfall, the seclusion, the darkness, had all turned ominous while he laid there waiting for help. He tried to not think of all the animals and other things in the forest that could prey on him, but he had an overactive imagination, and it was only when he caught sight of Dan leading a team of medical techs that he finally let himself properly relax.

He was immediately swarmed with people, asking what had happened and his level of pain, and he answered the best he could, though his eyes just stayed on Dan and the sight of his sorrowful expression. 

The pain in his foot was nothing compared to the ache in his chest from looking at how much Dan was blaming himself.

-

It was almost midnight by the time they were both tucked safely into their hotel room. 

Phil’s foot, sprained and not broken, thankfully, was wrapped up tight in a bandage, and he was laid out on their bed, waiting for Dan to get out of the shower and join him in bed.

The tv played some game show, but Phil wasn’t paying attention. He was focusing on the sound of the shower, waiting with bated breath as the water finally shut off.

Dan came in, towel wrapped around his waist and body still dripping with tiny droplets of water. He avoided Phil’s eyes as he dug through their shared suitcase and found pajamas. When he finally crawled into bed, he laid far enough away from Phil that he couldn’t even feel the body heat that he knew radiated from Dan.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked tentatively.

Dan didn’t say anything right away, but Phil knew that he had heard him, given the way that his shoulders tensed. He rolled over after a minute of strained silence and there were tears in his eyes when he finally made eye contact with Phil.

“Do you hate me now?” He didn’t get through the whole question without his voice cracking a bit.

“No, of course not,” Phil cooed at him, running a hand through his nest of tangled hair. “Why would you think that?”

“‘Cause you got hurt doing something I said that we should.” Dan’s voice was quiet and hurt, and it made all the pain Phil had been in seem like nothing in comparison to the way his heart hurt for Dan.

“Dan, I told you,” he started softly, using his other hand to stroke the soft skin of Dan’s cheekbone. “I chose to go with you and I chose to jump. I could have said no, but I didn’t want to.”

He hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to continue, but for the sake of honesty, he thought he might as well. “I wanted you to think I was brave. I don’t want you to think I’m some baby who doesn’t want to do the fun things you want to do.”

Dan rolled his eyes and it made Phil breathe a little easier. 

“Phil, I don’t think you’re a baby. How could I possibly think that?”

Phil shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on his fingers that were skating across Dan’s skin. “I don’t know. You’re so bold and, like, brave about everything, and I feel like a coward sometimes.”

He moved so that he was sitting up, pressed tightly next to Phil, and cupped Phil’s face gently. “You’re so brave in so many ways, Phil. You’re getting your own apartment, and you have a degree and a channel, and you do all of those things so well and they all take guts to do.”

A blush worked its way up Phil’s neck, settling high on his cheeks. Dan complimenting him was a sure fire way to get him flustered.

“Yeah, but you are, too.”

Dan laughed a little and pressed a quick kiss to Phil’s lips. It wasn’t as lingering as he would have liked, but it was the first kiss they had shared in hours, and it made something warm and content settle in his chest.

“How about we stop trying to compare ourselves to one another? It doesn't seem to be doing either of us any favors.”

Phil laughed lightly, suddenly feeling lighter. 

“Yeah. I think that’s probably a good idea.”

They kissed again, this one lingering and making warmth bloom deep down in Phil’s tummy. 

“So, I believe you had promised something about ordering food and babying me?” 

Dan rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling. He poked Phil in the chest and got out of bed to grab the room service menu from the dresser. 

They ordered too much food, and Dan rubbed his back and placed feather-light kisses across Phil’s face while they watched some Jamaican soap opera, and though Phil wasn’t thankful about getting injured, he was thankful he had Dan to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184413962391/waves-are-washing-me-out) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1121077377147080704)


End file.
